


Choosing Life Or Death

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t save them both,” she tells Davis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Life Or Death

_All the beautiful strangers_  
That whisper your name  
‘Drifting’ by Sarah McLachlan 

“I can’t save them both,” she tells Davis. “There’s no way I can.” Frowning, she wraps her arms around her middle. “How am I supposed to choose?”

“Maybe you don’t have to choose. I can help. Or Harrison can help”

“No! It’s too dangerous this time and I won’t let either of you risk it.”

“Tru-“

“Davis, I can’t lose you. Either one of you.”

He nods mutely.

“I have to make a decision. I have to choose who to save.” She lets out a heavy sigh and threads her fingers through her hair. She paces the stretch of floor in the office, as small as it is, from the desk to the door and back again.

Davis watches her solemnly.

“Maybe one of them is supposed to die. It’s happened before like that. I just have to figure out who it is this time.”

“Maybe,” he agrees. 

She pauses to stare at him. “What aren’t you saying?”

He clears his throat. “Well, Tru. Maybe you’re not supposed to save either of them. Maybe it’s their time to move on.”

“Then why did they ask for my help?”

“There could be something here on Earth they need to see completed before they, well, die.” He swallows and offers a sheepish shrug.

“I’m not Melinda Gordon. I’m no ghost whisperer.”

“Maybe so on normal days.”

“But maybe today?”

“Right,” he says with a nod.

“Right.” She sighs. “I guess that means I have some research to do.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks Davis. I’ll see you later.”


End file.
